


Resurrected

by fieryhotaru



Series: Tales of a Beast and his Genius Lover [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, Spoilers, True Love, Yaoi, gaikaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kakashi was killed by Pain, he only regretted leaving one person. Given a second chance, Kakashi will make sure not to waste it. GaiKaka; takes place after Tsunade wakes up IN THE ANIME. I don't own Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrected

Resurrected

:::

When he died, Kakashi met his Father again. His Father asked him to tell his life story. When he told it, he realized there was only one person in his life he regretted leaving. Kakashi felt like his story wasn’t over yet, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Until he was resurrected. Thanks to Naruto and Nagato, he was given a second chance. He promised himself not to waste it.

“You saved me back there, Gai.” Kakashi said as he walked through the halls in the mountain under the Great Stone Faces with his best friend and lover. They’ve been lovers for more than three years; not long enough in Kakashi’s opinion. He opened a door and they slipped inside the room.

“Saved you? You mean from being the Hokage?” Gai asked, shutting the door behind him. “But it’s a great honor! You would have made the greatest Hokage!”

“Thanks. It is a great honor, but I’m just not ready for it.” Kakashi wasn’t just talking about that, though. Gai has saved him in more ways than one. The youthful bastard has changed his outlook on life. Since being with Gai and his students, he’s been happier, more light-hearted, and positively looking forward to the future.

“By the way, are we allowed in here?” Gai turned the light on. It was a small bedroom; this tunnel had many identical to it. It must have been the ANBU barracks.

“Don’t worry about it. But lock the door, anyway.” The white-haired man smirked under his mask. The Green Beast blushed as he did what his rival said.

“So, you’re really okay, right Kakashi?” Gai used his serious tone. Earlier today, when he asked the former ANBU to race with him, he was trying to cheer Kakashi up since he seemed distant again. He hoped that and the flowers worked, and he earned some great compliments from him, but just to be sure… “I know you and Naruto have gone through a lot in such a short time…”

“Gai…” Kakashi removed his gloves and headband and pulled down his mask, turning towards Gai. The Green Beast was breathless once again thanks to Kakashi’s beauty. “Can we not talk for a while?” He didn’t give Gai time to answer. He took a few long strides forward so he could clash mouths with the taller man, their tongues already sliding against each other’s heatedly. Kakashi slid Gai’s vest over his shoulders and untied the red band around his waist, finally grabbing the green spandex at Gai’s neck with both hands and peeled it down roughly.

“Kakashi…” Gai’s arms were trapped by his own outfit as the white-haired man sucked and licked the newly exposed skin of his neck, shoulders, and chest. It was a little unusual for Kakashi to do this, that is start things off so quickly and passionately. He’s done it a few times before, when he had a bad day or week and he didn’t want to talk about it, at least not at first. Sex first, then talk. The Blue Beast understood and allowed himself to go with it. His train of thought was interrupted by Kakashi biting his nipples. “NNGH!”

Kakashi pulled down more spandex and kissed more tanned flesh until he dropped to his knees and yanked the material down around Gai’s ankles. Then, he pulled down ridiculous, flower-printed tight underpants to reveal the Beast’s half-hardness. Fuck, this thing is huge. The Copy Ninja put both hands around it (yes, that was possible) and stroked it, probably harder than he meant. “Ahhhh…! Kakashi…” Gai groaned, not caring if the hand-job was a little rough.

“You know I like it when you curse, Gai.” Kakashi said before placing the head between his lips and sucking on it lovingly.

“Oh _shit_ , Kakashi.” Now that Gai’s hands were free, he could thread them through the silver hair he loved so much. Kakashi was very talented at fellatio; kissing the head, licking the slit and then deep-throating as much as he could before gagging. Gai swore again when he felt the former ANBU’s throat muscles tighten around him. He told himself to hold out longer or else he’d punish himself with five hundred laps around the village. Kakashi kept sucking Gai while removing his own vest and slipping his hand into the back of his pants, pressing two of his fingers inside himself. He knew Gai was fighting not to come and honestly, he wanted his rival inside him ten minutes ago. Gai saw Kakashi fingering himself while sucking him off, and if that wasn’t enough to make him come, the Copy Ninja put his free hand around Gai’s balls and massaged them. “KAKASHI!” The Green Beast came in Kakashi’s mouth, making him choke a bit, but he was able to swallow it without making a mess.

“Lube?” Kakashi asked simply.

“Huh?” Gai was still in a daze.

“Lube! Where is it?”

“Oh, uh… middle left pocket.” Gai pointed to his vest on the floor.

“Get down here.” The former ANBU ordered as he reached for the vest, fumbling with the buttoned pocket.

“But, don’t you want to get on the…?”

“No. Here.” Kakashi pointed to the floor. Gai silently agreed, removing the clothing around his ankles before sitting on the floor. The white-haired man leaned forward and captured thick lips with his own. Unfortunately, he needed to pull away to take off his pants. “Lie down, Gai.” His pants and masked shirt were off when Gai’s back touched the floor. He squeezed lube from the almost empty container and rubbed it on Gai’s cock, which was still pretty hard even though he just came.

“Kakashi…” Gai was always unsure about saying ‘I love you’ to the Copy Ninja. He loved him undeniably, for such a long time, and Kakashi knows it, but… Kakashi always seemed uncomfortable hearing it, and he never said those words to Gai. So the youthful man would say it when he felt it was absolutely necessary, like right now, when he could see so much going on behind mismatched eyes. “I love you.”

“Gai…” Kakashi’s face softened, glad to hear it after a while. Despite what Gai saw on the outside, Kakashi loved hearing him say that. He positioned himself over Gai’s lubed cock and slid down onto it in one smooth motion, their hips meeting and the white-haired man throwing his head back and moaning. “I… I died, Gai.” He seemed to say out of the blue.

“What?” The Green Beast asked.

“I was one of the many killed by Pain that day.” Kakashi explained. Gai was shocked; he knew of the resurrection that took place, but he didn’t know his love was one of the casualties. “When I died, I saw my Father. He asked me to tell him my story, and when I got to the part when you told me you loved me for the first time… I realized something I regretted leaving. You.” He swallowed. “I taught my students everything I could, I did well to protect my village and my ninja way… but I didn’t get a chance to tell you something important. Gai… I love you, too.”

Maito Gai stared up at Kakashi, speechless probably for the first time in his life. It wasn’t as if he didn’t believe that the Copy Ninja would ever say those words, he just thought he’d have to wait longer, when things were peaceful and back in order in all of their lives. Instead of speaking (not to mention brutally holding back manly tears), he held out his arms and let Kakashi lean all the way down for a strong embrace. The former ANBU smiled, gripping Gai’s shoulders as he started to rock his hips up and down, the two of them moaning simultaneously. The Blue Beast’s hands slid down to Kakashi’s bottom to assist with the movements as he sweetly kissed the white-haired man’s cheek, ear and neck. Kakashi mewled lovingly, always appreciating the attention.

He always wondered what Gai saw in him. When Kakashi was growing up, he was a cold, self-centered brat obsessed with following the rules and being perfect. However, the people around him believed he could change, especially Gai. If Kakashi was in Gai’s shoes, he would have given up a long time ago. Not to mention the black-haired man hadn’t seen his face until three years ago. What was there to love? Whatever it was, Gai found it, latched onto it, and brought it to the surface.

Kakashi twisted his hips harder against Gai, making that huge cock plunge into him deeper. Gai growled and squeezed Kakashi’s ass with strong fingers. The Copy Ninja lifted his head so he could kiss his rival and lover fully on the mouth with ravenous hunger. Before long, Kakashi’s prostate was found, and he screamed in Gai’s mouth, moving his hips faster and faster, clenching around Gai’s dick. The Beast thrust upwards to meet quivering hips, holding onto his friend tightly. Unable to breathe with just his nose anymore, Kakashi had to pull away from the hungry kiss only to meet equally as hungry black eyes. They couldn’t tear away from each other’s stare, which only made them more excited if that was possible. They had never ejaculated looking into each other’s eyes before.

It was perfectly thrilling.

The orgasm shook their bodies and made them dizzy, but Kakashi was still up for more. “I hope you don’t have any plans tonight.” He said to Gai as he sat up, pulling himself off of Gai’s cock and looking down at him seductively. The black-haired man swallowed, feeling his ‘youth’ flow back into his groin.

“Only one.” Gai sat up as well, wrapping a muscular arm around the small of the former ANBU’s back and crossing his legs underneath him, lifting him onto his lap. “To make love to you till you can’t take it anymore.”

“Sounds like a challenge.” Kakashi smirked.

“You know me.” Gai smiled, his teeth shimmering. With his free hand he took both of their penises and stroked them, mixing their semen together. Kakashi moaned and rested his forehead on Gai’s shoulder. “I learned something new that I’d like to show you.” The youthful man whispered in Kakashi’s ear.

“Nngh… c-can’t wait…” The Copy Ninja shuddered, jerking his hips into Gai’s touch.

“Here, lean back on your elbows and keep your legs wrapped around me.” Gai lowered his rival to the floor and Kakashi did as he was told, propping himself up with his elbows. His backside still sat in Gai’s lap and locked his feet around Gai’s waist. The Blue Beast kept smiling, taking his own cock in his hand and rubbed the head against Kakashi’s wet entrance. The former ANBU relaxed his muscles and groaned as Gai entered him again, pulling his hips closer to fully sheath himself into the beautiful man below him. Gai kept doing that again and again, until he found Kakashi’s prostate. It only took a little while with this angle.

“AH! _Fuck_ , Gai!” The white-haired man hissed as the bundle of nerves was struck.

“That’s not even the best part, my Eternal Rival.” Gai said smugly. Using his extreme flexibility, he leaned over and took Kakashi’s erection in his mouth.

“Wh-Wha?!” The Copy Ninja felt his face flush from seeing this. He knew Gai was flexible, but goddamn. Then, Gai used his arms to move Kakashi’s hips up and down; when they went down, he was completely filled by the Beast’s cock, and when they came up, he felt Gai suck him into his throat hotly. “Oh my _god_ , Gai!” He wailed happily, the two sensations driving him crazy. His head fell back and his elbows wobbled under him. He started moving his own hips get more of these feelings. It was too good; his prostate being struck by that big cock AND feeling that talented mouth on him… “Uuhhh… Gai…” He choked out as he came in Gai’s mouth, the Beast swallowing all he could.

“Kakashi…” Gai leaned over to pick his lover up, wrapping his arms around his back and continued thrusting upward into Kakashi, getting closer to coming. The white-haired man weakly wrapped his arms around Gai’s tanned shoulders and squeezed his ass around his cock in rhythm with the bigger man’s thrusts. “ _Fuck_!” Gai swore, only ever doing so when making love to his Eternal Rival. He was so close, just a little more… Kakashi licked and bit his ear with semi-sharp canines. “Ah! Ka…ka…shiii…!” He released deep inside his friend, clutching him tightly. They looked at each other, breathing heavily while coming down from their orgasms.

“I love you.” They both said at the same time. They surprised each other, and then smiled and laughed, embracing each other warmly.

“You ready for the next one?” Kakashi asked, smirking.

“Are you?” Gai simply replied before kissing the man he loved, and who now loved him. Gai was going to make this the best night of Kakashi’s new life.

:::

Elsewhere, Captain Yamato was helping the Hidden Leaf citizens rebuild their houses. He silently wondered why Kakashi-senpai asked to borrow his bunk for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! Gave you a little lol at the end there. It’s short but I hope you like!
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
